You Belong With Me
by MusicMagician07
Summary: The Puffs sang You Belong With Me for the talent show wanting to win the Ruffs heart. But they are already dating the PowerPunkGirls. Will the Puffs be able to steal their hearts or not? Reds, Blues, Greens.


A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! For anyone who is in love, well good luck telling him or her! Inspired by Taylor Swift's song You belong With Me! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG!

"Uh, why can't they be all lovey-dovey somewhere else?" Buttercup groaned, looking at the 3 'happy' couples, Brick, Berserk, Butch, Brute, Boomer and Brat.

"I know right?" Blossom agreed.

"And Brat got my Boomer as her boyfriend!" Bubbles wailed.

The 3 are known as the PowerPuff Girls. Blossom the leader is a red head with pink eyes, Buttercup is the tomboy one has raven hair and emerald green eyes, and Bubbles the cute one is blond and sky blue eyes.

Blossom and Buttercup just looked at Bubbles with a WTF expression.

"What? Don't you guys like your counterpart?"

"Bubbles, even if they're or counterpart it doesn't mean we have to like them," Blossom said logically.

Buttercup nodded, "What next, you're going to say it was fate that had us meet them?"

"Exactly Buttercup! Fate, it brought us together!" Bubbles said. "But back to the question, do you like them?"

They sighed, "Yes..."

"Great! Now we need a way to tell them how we feel."

"How 'bout we just tell them," Buttercup said sarcastically.

"No... Too original."

Buttercup face palmed.

"A talent show!" Blossom said randomly.

"Perfect idea Blossom!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I just saw a talent show poster."

"We should sing a love song!"

"You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift," Buttercup mumbled.

"Ya! We could sing that!"

"Oh shyat, I said that out loud."

"Too bad! Now let's sign up-"

"Done," Blossom said.

"And now buying clothes for the act!"

"Noooooooooooo!" Buttercup made a run for it, but failed.

Her sisters are already dragging her to the mall.

(A month later...)

The Puffs have been practicing everyday every chance the got. Now it was the day of the talent show, which happened to be on Valentine's Day.

"Bubbles, this outfit is uncomfortable!" Buttercup complained, pulling the skirt of the dress down a bit.

"Come on sis, you look great!" Bubbles clapped.

You see the Puffs are wearing identical dresses, knee high boots but different hats. Obviously they are it's their key colours.

"Guys, we're on!" Blossom called.

The Puffs stepped onto the darken stage. Then the song started, they waited 8 seconds before Blossom started her part.

You're on the phone with your girlfreind, she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts

Then the Puffs all sang together.

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me, you belong with me

Buttercup then started to sing her part.

Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you're fine, I know you better than that

Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

Then they sang all together.

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Now Bubbles part.

Standing by waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know

Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry

And I know you favorite songs and tell me 'bout your dreams

Finally the PowerPuffs sang the ending

Think I know where you belong, I think I know it's me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time, how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

The song faded. Then the auditorium erupted with cheers and clapping. The Puffs looked around for the Ruffs, cause finally they could see the crowd. But they were no where to be seen. Suddenly Buttercup ran off the stage and out the back door that led outside. Her sisters followed her, wondering why she would just run. Then they found Buttercup behind a tree.

"Hey, why did-" Blossom started but Buttercup's hand swiftly clamped over it.

"Shhhhhh!" she shushed. Then she pointed at what she was looking at. "The RowdyRuffs and PowerPunks. Watch and listen."

They followed Buttercup.

"Hey babe, wassup? Sick of the Puffs horrible singing. Especially that Buttercup," Brute asked in a flirting tone. That made Buttercup growl.

"Well, my brothers and I were talking and we decided to break up with you guys," Butch said confidently.

"W-what? Why?" The Punks asked, shocked.

"Well we're in love with someone else," Boomer said in a dreaming voice.

"Who?"

The boys nodded to each other, "The PowerPuff Girls."

"Who now?"

"The PowerPuff Girls," they repeated.

Those words made the Puffs heart flutter and made them blush.

The Punks growled, "No... You're ours. WE'LL KILL THOSE PUFFS!"

Buttercup smirked then jumped out of her hiding spot, "Come get us."

"No BC, don't" Butch said, coming closer to her.

"Butch! Stay away from that b*tch!" Brute swore.

"You did not just call my sister that!" Bubbles yelled, jumping out of the hiding spot.

"Bubbles!" Boomer said surprised.

"Back off Bubbles you weakling," Brat called.

"No one call Bubbles that!" Blossom screamed and appeared next to her sisters.

"Blossom?" Brick asked.

"Go away smarty sh*t," Berserk said.

The Puffs growled at the Punks, "NO. ONE. CALLS. OUR. SISTERS. THAT!"

Then they went to an all out battle that lasted 30 minutes. At the end the Puffs won and the Punks ran off.

"Blossom," Brick said.

"Buttercup," Butch mimicked.

"Bubbles," Boomer said in a caring tone.

"Hey," they answered looking at the ground.

"We love you," they said.

The Puffs were shocked to hear that. They thought they'll hate them for hurting their ex.

"We're sorry we beat up your girlfriends and eavesdropped," the girls apologized, except Buttercup.

Buttercup giggled, "Guys it's okay! Butch and I have been dating secretly. So they planed to break them up with the Punks today. That's why I ran."

The girls looked dumbstruck.

"So, will you be my girlfriend Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

"And will you be mine?" Brick asked Blossom.

The girls grinned, "Yes."

"By the way, cool song. It kind off describe our lives," Brick said, walking back to the school.

"Great voice too, BC," Butch complimented.

"Thanks," she gave a toothy grin.

A/N: I thought of this right now, who wants this an on going series! I got a plan! Please say yes! Anyway I can't update Missing today cause I have homework. Oh ya, the reason why I didn't update yesterday is cause I had a retreat the entire day! So good luck and again Happy (early) Valentine's Day!

3 EVD


End file.
